Kung Fu Panda: The Pendant of Diànyuán
by animatedfangirl21101
Summary: It is time for a human girl to show the world what she can do. Entrusted with the power of a special pendant, she is taken to the world of Kung Fu Panda. she now has the power to change her path and the fate of those around her. But she might find out more about herself than she wishes to know. This is my first so please only constructive criticism. THANK YOU for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda Fan fiction: The Pendant of Diànyuán

**Me: Hey everyone in the world of fan fiction including the characters. I have always wondered what it would be like to be a part of the world that my favorite animated characters live in. With this fan fiction, I'm getting my chance. Now before we start, I want to introduce you to some characters we all know and love, Master Shifu and Master Tigress.**

**Shifu: Please no need for the formalities. Just call me Shifu.**

**Tigress: And you can call me Tigress. That's what all of my ****_friends _****call me. Oh by the way, before I forget, sorry about not bringing Po. You know how he can't keep secrets for very long. **

**Me: Very true, Tigress. So would you like to tell our readers why you are here?**

**Tigress: Since it is part of the story do you really think it is wise to-** **(Po runs in out of breath)**

**Shifu: (muttered) For once, panda, I wish you were late.**

**Po: Hey guys (pant) Sorry I'm (pant) late. (Looks up) Has the story started yet?**

**Tigress: Well it will now. (glares at Po while Shifu sighs)**

**Me: Oh-Kay, then. Let's get started, but before I do, my little friend DISCLAIMER has something to say. **

**Po: WAIT!**

**Me, Shifu and Tigress: WHAT?!**

**Po: Can we watch the prologue since we-**

**Me: If you let me finish then (sigh) yes. You can watch the prologue.**

**Tigress: And to seal the deal, stay quiet and we will get you some bean buns afterwards.**

**Po: Yeah this is going to be awesome!**

**Me: Fine. (Everyone but Po sighs) Now as I was saying disclaimer please read the notes I gave you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****not**** own Kung Fu Panda movies or otherwise. If I did, then all of the movies would be out and the ending for the 6th one would already be done.**

**Me: Okay. BTW I will be using an American name that will be briefly translated in the first chapter. Afterwards it will stay American because it was hard to type. Now, on with the show. **

**Prologue: The Dreamer Who Dreamed Big**

* * *

Karina's POV

"Stupid school, stupid team, stupid friends, stupid…EVERYTHING! Why is my whole world falling apart?"

I flopped on my bed feeling totally helpless and defeated. I had gotten detention, kicked off my after school dance team, and on top of all of that my friends just ditched me for the meanest girl in school! I hate this day. I just want to bite something. (**True story about the biting. I used to want to bite someone when I got mad at them. But trust me. I'm over it.) **I looked up and saw Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness on the TV. Screen. The furious five are just so amazing, and I can't forget about Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior. "Sometimes, I wish I could leave this world and be an awesome animal Kung Fu master. I would be able to help them with missions and all kinds of stuff." I said with hope and disappointment in my eyes.

Then, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I said in a very depressed tone. No one came. Maybe they didn't hear me. My family and I have a very strict privacy policy, so whoever was there wouldn't come in without hearing my permission. "Come in." I said slightly louder. Still no one opened the door. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." I muttered to myself as I walked towards the door. As I opened the door, I heard something that sounded like wind chimes. _Great. Now I'm hearing things. No one on this whole block owns wind chimes._ When the door was finally open, I saw that no one was there. I looked up and down the hall to see whether someone was pranking me, but there was not a single sign that anyone else was even home. Come to think of it, I didn't hear the door to the house open. I was all alone, but who knocked on my door. That thought scared me a little, so I decided to close my door and watch TV. Good thing today was a Friday. I was about to close the door when I looked down and saw a package that had my name on it. I looked up and down the hall just to make sure this wasn't a prank.

When I was sure that I was alone, I closed the door and sat the package on the bed. I sat on my bed and used some scissors to cut the tape on the package. Then I opened up the flaps and saw…a note.

"Seriously? A note?" I said aloud in a confused way. I mean come on. No one uses a giant box just to put a letter in. Why didn't they just slip it under my door like a normal person? I was about to throw the letter in the trash, but my curiosity got the best of me. The writing was strange and hard to understand, but it was clear enough for me to read. It said:

_Dear reader, _

_I have been watching you, and I know you want out of this life. I am willing to help you if you are willing to help me. In the box, you will find a pendant. Wear it and never take it off. I will ask more of you when you know who I am. I hope you are ready to get what you wish for. If you are willing to do this, you will not only help me, but you will help yourself. I will know whether you trust me or not, but I suggest you do for your own sake. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Guardian_

That was weird. After I finished the letter, I looked back in its package t see if I missed something. I had. Lying at the bottom of the box was a beautiful purple pendant with a golden dragon wrapped around the crystal. I don't know why, but I felt like I had seen this before. I stuffed the letter in my pocket and put the pendant around my neck. It was dazzling. I mean it. The pendant started to glow. Before I could take it off, a blast of golden light blinded me. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked that folks. That's all for now.**

**Po: That prologue was-**

**Tigress: Let me guess, Po.**

**Shifu: I'm pretty sure we all know what you are thinking, panda.**

**Me: Say it with me guys.**

**All: That prologue was bodaciously awesome!**

**Po: You took the words right out of my mouth.**

**Tigress: If only we could, Po. If only we could. (Shifu chuckles slightly as he and Tigress leave)**

**Po: Yeah, like that's ever gonna- wait what did you just-**

**Me: (realizing where this is going) Like I said that is all the time we have. We will see you soon.**

**Po: Hey! You guys said if I stayed quiet you would get me bean buns, and you still haven't told me what that means, Tigress! (Runs out the building yelling while I sigh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung Fu Panda Fan Fiction: The Pendant of Diànyuán**

**Me: Hello, again all of you guys out there. This is where we get to the good stuff.**

**Po: Yeah this is where the Bodaciously Awesome Dragon Warrior comes in.**

**Monkey: Hey mister Big Shot!**

**Mantis: Don't forget about the little people.**

**Crane: Yeah, Po. Show some respect. This story isn't all about you.**

**Po: Oh. Right. Sure. It's about all of us. (whispering to me)But I'm the main star of this story right. I mean, who else would it be.**

**Me: Po, if you say one more thing about this story being all about you, I may just cut you out entirely!**

**Po: (backing away) NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Yeesh. Couldn't you tell that was an idle threat? I need you in the story or the whole thing would be weird. But don't temp me. I don't take bragging lightly.**

**Po: Okay. Okay. I got it. No more bragging.**

**Viper: I don't mean to intrude but weren't you suppose to do something?**

**Me: Thanks, Viper. I might have forgotten. It's actually three things. First, I won't be posting as frequently because school is starting in a week, and rumor has it that 8th grade is tougher than 9th.**

**Po: It's true. You have so many projects and just think about all the h-**

**Tigress: Po. Please let the girl finish.**

**Po: Oh, sorry. Shutting up now.**

**Me: Thanks, Ti. Second, This is going to be a long chapter, so stay seated. Third, I want to give a shoutout to JubJub 0250 for my first review( I am checking out your story right now), and boy 0004 for following me. I will be checking out your newest stories as soon as I finish JubJub 0250. I bet you both are amazing.**

**Po: Totally! If you don't check them out I promise to Wuxi Finger Hold you, and the afterfact won't be-**

**All: PO!**

**Po: Sorry...again.**

**Me: Sooo, disclaimer do your thing and we can get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Kung Fu Panda productions, and you all know why.**

* * *

Chapter One: Master are you Crazy?

******Shifu POV**

"Inner Peace...Inner Peace"

I was meditating in the shade of the Sacred Peace Tree. I had been at peace for a while ever since that panda has come. He can be irresponsible, clueless, annoying and a bit flabby, but he really was maturing as a warrior. Something had changed in him ever since we got back from Gongmen City. Maybe it was what he found out about his family or the fact Tigress nearly died for him. Either way, he has determination. His focus is a little shaky though. Then I heard something behind me.

"How are you old friend? How long has it been since we talked up here?" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Master. I have missed our talks and lessons. I could have used one two months ago." I turned around and saw peach blossoms turn into my very missed teacher, Master Oogway.

"You have done well, Shifu. You students are blossoming and the valley has been rid of trouble for a good amount of time." My teacher was talking about the happy and desired things that were happening, but his tone had me suspicious that something was amiss in the prosperous kingdom of China.

**"**What is wrong, Master? Everything has been perfect lately."

"Nothing and no one is perfect, Shifu. Everything has flaws."

"Yes, Master, but what is troubling you? This is exactly how you acted before you told me about Tai Lung's foretold escape."

"If you must know..."

"I must."

"The Guardian is returning." I was so shocked that I almost backed up too far and fell down the stairs that lead to the Sacred Peace Tree. That was a title that I hadn't heard for years. I hate to admit it, but the Guardian was the only animal that I was afraid of besides Tai Lung.

"Why? The Guardian has no business here. It got what it wanted, and fled China. Please tell me why it is returning."

"Patience is a virtue, Shifu. I will tell you, but do you remember that story I had told you as a child about the Pendant of Diànyuán?"

"Of course I remember, Master. It was my favorite legend as a child." Oogway smiled that old fatherly turtle smile that I had sort of missed. It helped me calm my spirit long enough to listen.

"Did I ever tell you that this particular legend was actually prophecy?" I blinked. That was all I could do without blowing up in his face.

"I-it w-was p-p-PROPHECY?!"

"Well, it actually _is _prophecy," Oogway said in an oddly calm way. I was getting pretty angry. Why would he not tell me? This is even MORE serious than Tai Lung and Lord Shen COMBINED!

"Why didn't you tell me? This is serious. Not only is China at stake, but so is the rest of the world!"

"There is a time and place for everything, and the time for me to tell you about the prophecy is now. Remember how the Keeper of Life had two protectors and how one of them was a dragon in the story I told you?"

"Like I said, of course, but what does that have to do with me-" This can't be happening. Not again. It was hard enough dealing with it the first time but this might just kill me!

"The Dragon Warrior-that PANDA-is one of the protectors of the Keeper?! Have I died yet?"

"You are not dead, but, yes. The _panda _is one of the two protectors. The other is unknown. Those are the only two capable of finding the Keeper besides the Guardian." This is really irking me. First that panda is chosen as the Dragon Warrior, then he finds inner peace at the youngest age possible, and now THIS?!

"Master, are you CRAZY?" This can't be happening! That panda can't possibly be a Protector."

"In order to know what is impossible, you would have to know everything and you don't, so it is indeed, possible. And to be more clear, he is the Champion of Light. The other protector is the Champion of Flame. In order to beat the Guardian, you must have both champions as well as the Keeper, so while searching for the Keeper, make sure the Panda is looking for someone with a great fire inside of them."

"But, how would I know whether it is the real Keeper? The Guardian is known for it's deception." I need to get all of the information that I can get if I have to rely on Po and some nonexistent Champion to find the Keeper.

"The Keeper is unlike any warrior that has come before them, not in appearance like the Dragon Warrior, but in character. Everything will find a place in their heart no matter how much they have been hurt. Remember this talk as you tell the Dragon Warrior, but don't tell him the prophecy until you think you might have found the Keeper. Trust me when I say he will not take it well otherwise. Good luck, my friend. I believe that you and the Dragon Warrior will be able to find not only the Keeper of Life, but the Champion of Flame."

I have to accept all of this, but I'm not sure if I am ready. This is going to be the greatest challenge for my warriors to ever face. But, if Master Oogway believes in us, then I do as well.

"Thank you, Master. I will do you proud." As I finished, I saw my old friend return to peach blossoms. It was nice to see him again even if the circumstances were a little nerve wrecking. I started running towards the training hall, so I could give Po a good excuse to look for the Keeper. Now, all I have to do is try and find the Champion of Flame. But who could that be out of millions of animals?

* * *

******No POV**

"Hiiiiyaaaah!" Tigress had just traded places with Mantis in the training hall. Tigress needed to refine her blocks using the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, while Mantis wanted to add more force to his strikes by destroying every single one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Everyone else was working long and hard in their area of expertise.

After Po had defeated Shen two months ago, everyone realized that there were different kinds of criminals and evil masterminds. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior wanted to make sure that every villain could be defeated whether their strong suit was brains or brawn or in some cases, both.

In the corner, Po was working on sneak attacks with the Adversary**(because we all know stealth mode is very...challenging for Po)**. He finally found what would be a blind spot if the Adversary were alive and attacked. This meant that Master Shifu had to walk in at that moment.

The slam of the door startled Po making him lose his focus. He smashed into the Adversary and went flying through the training hall. He hit Mantis square in the face with his hand, accidentally punched Monkey in the gut, and bounced through the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom narrowly missing Crane and and arrow being shot at him. When Tigress turned around, she saw a rolling blur of black and white heading straight for her. She tried to get out of the way, but knocked into a wooden warrior and ended up rolling with the giant bowling ball straight towards the wall. Viper tried to stop the rolling duo, but she got into a tangled mess and flew into the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. The two warriors finally hit the wall.

Both had raging headache and felt dizzy as they stood up. Tigress was the first to speak after she shook her head to regain composure.

"Po, you seriously need to stop that. You should expect Master Shifu slamming the door open by now. I've said it once and I will say it again. You. Need. To. FOCUS!"

"Well I'm sorry but that door was messing up my stealth mode." Po retorted while still rubbing his head.

"Yeah, like he has a stealth mode," Mantis whispered to a snickering Monkey. Unfortunately, Po was getting annoyed, and his headache wasn't helping. When he heard what Mantis said he went a little overboard.

"Well, I'm trying to get better shorty!"

"That is it! Who you calling shorty?"

"Can't you just be quiet for a minute, bug brain?"

" You wouldn't dare call me that!"

"If I done did it, I done dared it!"

Viper tried to help by calming Mantis while Crane and Monkey worked on Po. Tigress was just taking it all in looking for the right moment to strike. She had talked to Master Shifu about Po getting some more time to just relax or meditate, because he's been on edge ever since she took the hit for him in Gongmen City. She noticed a change in his spirit. He was more determined even though he was definitely a lot less focused. She was getting tired of this trivial fight and was about to knock both Mantis and Po upside the head when someone beat her to it. Master Shifu had knocked down both of the warriors and looked even more angry than usual. Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five took a giant step(or slither)back. If Shifu was provoked he could he TEN times worse than an angry Tigress.

"I have HAD IT!" Master Shifu shouted. "How can you work as a team to defend China if you can't even go a day without getting into some sort of fight?" Master Shifu then stopped to breathe in and out. Once he was calmer, he continued. "I thought you had learned your lesson when we took that trip to the Museum of Kung Fu** (I will be using a few things from Legends of Awesomeness)**, but maybe you all" He looked at all of his students while saying this,"just need to take the rest of the day off."

"What?" everyone, including Tigress yelled. She didn't need a break. It was Po who did. She and the rest of the Furious Five were fine they needed to keep training so they wouldn't get captured if Po wasn't able to fight.

"It is only for the rest of the day. Everyone needs some time alone to recompose their spirits. You can't train all of the time. I thought you would know _that _by now as well." Master Shifu said while looking at Tigress for two reasons. Mistress Mu Gon and the request she had made for the Dragon Warrior. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior bowed-some a little happier than others-and headed for the door of the training hall.

"Not you, Panda." I have a special task for you." Master Shifu said as Po had reached the door. _Dang it! _Po thought. He loved breaks more than any of the other warriors he knew, and he was the one that had to work. Po walked back over to his master awaiting his task.

"While you are having fun, I want you to..."

"Yes, Master Shifu?"

"...To look for potential Furious Five replacements."

"What?"

"It takes a good twenty to thirty years to get everyone of them found and trained. It is always good to start early."

"Master, are you CRAZY! The Furious Five are still very capable and they will still be in thirty years."

"PANDA! I am just requesting that you look and bring anyone who seems promising back with you. These are not hard orders to follow. You will understand when you find someone who is capable."

"If you say so. Still the Furious Five don't need to be replaced for a long time. Anyway, isn't it you're job to find the next Furious Five?"

"Please just obey. You will know soon enough."

"Okay I'm going." Po said as he walked out of the training hall with a perplexed look on his face.

Master Shifu looked on and then said," You were right Oogway. That did remind me of our talk."

* * *

**Tigress: Wait am I-**

**Me: At this point, I'm not sure and I'm writing the story.**

**Po: Didn't I tell you that this story is all about me? Who was right, I Was RIGHT!(starts dancing making "in your face" faces)**

**Me:(The Furious Five all look at me)Go for it. Sorry, Po. I tried to warn you.**

**Po: (The five are chasing Po out of the building) I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! SHIFU, HELP!**

**Shifu: Sorry, panda, but you asked for it. (Walks out after his students)**

**Me: Hope you like this. If Po makes it out of this alive he will indeed be in the**** next chapter. I used Google Translate for Diànyuán which supposedly means power. More on the pendant elaboration in future chapters. Thank you. (Looks out the window to find am unscathed Po surrounded by a knocked out Five) How did you- That Panda is getting a beatdown.(runs out of the building as peach blossoms blow towards the computer and the wind whispers "I believe")**


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda Fan Fiction: The Pendant of Diànyuán

**Me: How y'all doing? It's been a while, hasn't it? Real quick, let me just give a shoutout to Ghost 435 for giving me an honest review that he felt a little disappointed with the story. Now a reminder, if you are disappointed or think I could do better, just tell me why and how, but not in a mean way. Well, since the guys have the day off and don't have to be here, I'll get right to the point. **

**Po: (runs in) Wait!**

**Me: (whispering) You have **_**got **_**to be kidding. (normal volume) What are you doing here?**

**Po: I have work to do, remember? You're writing this story, so you should know.**

**Me: I remember, so don't be smart with me. (muttering) Now, I sound like my mother. (normal voice) You should've outgrown that a long time ago. What are you, now, like, thirty?**

**Po: (sensitively) I'm only twenty-nine.**

**Me: Whatever. Just get back to the valley so we can start this chapter.**

**Po: Fine, but I will be back, and you still own me for setting the Five on me.**

**Me: I OWE YOU?! Disclaimer, do your thing while I beat this panda to a pulp!**

**Po: GAAAAAAAH! (runs out with me chasing him)**

**Disclaimer: Ooohhh Kaaay. You already know that I don't own anything Kung Fu Panda, so (hearing something break and some screaming and winces) on with the show.**

* * *

Karina POV

"Where am I?" I reached up to touch my throbbing head, but apparently, I don't know my own strength. I had just smacked myself upside the head. NOT FUN!

"Where do you think? You got yourself pretty banged up. I'm surprised you're even awake this early. A fall like that would have kept me down for weeks." I looked up to see a small, blurry, white figure with pink accents hovering over me. It sounded like a young girl was taking care of me. Wait...WHAT?!

I sat up with a start and felt a warm towel slide down my face. Why I didn't feel it earlier is beyond me.

"Oh, let me get you another towel. That bump doesn't look too good," the little girl said before she left with the towel. With her gone for a few minutes, maybe I can find out where I am. I looked down so I could get a good look at the ground. When my vision cleared up a little, I started to walk around.

I looked down at what I was wearing, but my floral dress was gone. It was replaced with a deep purple tunic with gold accents and a black set of pants. Under it was orange fur. FUR?!

I ran to the closest mirror I could find just to see a ferocious tiger staring back at me!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" At that the small white bunny ran back in the room screaming, "Are you okay have bandits robbed us?"

"No, but look at me. Something is so messed up!"

"Well, that's what happens when you fall from the sky right out of a ball of light." The bunny obviously didn't get it. Wait...bunny?

"I mean I'm a TIGER for Pete's sake, and you're a bunny."

"Wow. That fall must have been worse than I thought. What? Did you think you were a duck? Anyway, you are NOT the only tiger in the Valley. So, besides not knowing what you are, what do you remember?" She set the towel down on the table and sat down on the bed. I got comfortable on the floor and tried to remember what happened before I woke up.

" I was in my room feeling sorry for myself when I got a note and gift from...actually, I don't know who gave it to me. Either way, a gift of some kind was given to me, and I put it on. It blinded me, and that's all that I remember." I'm glad I decided not to tell her that I'm suppose to be human after I told her that story. She laughed. It's a nice laugh and all, but it still hurt.

"Wow you sure knocked yourself real hard didn't you. That is the funniest thing I ever heard. Well, can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Xiānglǐnài." What the heck! I don't even know what that means. Maybe this is all a dream.

"Okay, Karina." I'm not sure how that happened, but I'll take it. Then the bunny said,"My name is Guan-yin. It means goddess of mercy which was lucky for you because I'm the only one who wanted you to get better. Everyone else was pretty scared of you which makes absolutely no sense to me." Right. I'm not the only tiger. I still had one pressing question on my mind.

"Where exactly am I?"

"You're in the-" We both heard a scream followed by a crash. We both ran out to the street to find a poor little bunny trapped in the grasp of a gorilla!

"Put my mother down you oversized ape!" Guan-yin shouted.

"She has something I want, and I'm not leaving until I get it!" the gorilla retorted.

"Won't it be easier to just get a job and buy what you want?" I asked trying to be reasonable, and keep him out of trouble.

"Let her go!" Guan-yin yelled. "If you don't I'll I'll-"

"Do what?" He traded Guan-yin's mother for her! "You're too small to do anything." He was crushing her! That is IT!

"Don't hurt my FRIEND!" I heard myself growl as I leaped towards to gorilla. I felt this power inside of me that had no way to go but out.

I had no idea about what to do, but I knew I had to save my only real friend.

* * *

**Po's POV**

I saw the blast of light from the Jade Palace. That looked pretty dangerous, but since it was my day off, I took my sweet time down the thousand steps. It took me about half an to get down to the valley, so I got a bunch of apples for a snack from the apple cart duck.

I was about to take a bite when I heard a scream from a distressed villager. As I put the apples in my pocket, I said, "Sorry apples, but you will have to wait until justice is done."

I sprinted (**surprised**) all the way to the other side of the valley to the sight of a gorilla being served by Tigress. Wait, this tiger's forearms are way smaller than Tigress'. I've never seen her before, but she has such a powerful aura. I wonder where she came from.

She tied up the gorilla with a very strong rope. I walked over to him just to give him a taste of my neverending bodacity.

"How does it feel to get beaten by a child, Bolin?"

"I only wanted to get that bunny's necklace so I could sell it. My little brother needed the money for food and proper clothes. Please. This time I really mean it." Bolin pleaded with me. This was doubtful, but it seemed the young tiger believed him.

"Really?" She asked Bolin. "Do you think maybe he could do community service? Wait, Who are you?" Wow. What's wrong with this kid? Everyone knows me, and all villagers in the Valley of Peace know that Bolin is one of the worst bandits around. But maybe this kid is onto something.

"Alright. I guess you're off the hook, Bolin. You just have to clean up the mess you made. And little miss something, I am the BODACIOUSLY AWESOME DRAGON WARRIOR!" She laughed. I'm kind of used to it by now, but what she said afterwards was all floobity-shoobity(**Po's way of saying confusing**).

"That's it! I am dreaming! You can't be serious?"

"Bet your bean buns I am!" She was quiet for a moment, but seemed to understand. She said her name was Xiānglǐnài and that she was seen falling out of the sky. So that's what that blast of light was. I guess I looked like that too when I "fell out of the sky." If that's not potential then I don't know what is.

"Hey, X, can I call you X? Do you want to train at the Jade palace?" Her mouth dropped and she ran in the direction of the edge of the city. If she leaves, I won't have a student, and if I don't have a student, who knows what Shifu would do to me. I ran after her hoping she wouldn't make it out of the valley. As I followed her around the corner, she disappeared.

"Oh, this is NOT good."

* * *

**Me: There you go. Sorry if it was a bit boring or confusing. Hope you liked it.**

**Po: Not to shabby, but I know you can do better, much better.**

**Me: Look. I was tired, and couldn't think of a better way. Why don't you write the next chapter.**

**Po: No. You are doing just fine. Bye. (runs out)**

**Me: If you can't do better, than stay quiet. Well there you have it. Thanks for waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda Fan Fiction: The Pendant of Diànyuán

**Me: I can't believe it took this long to write three chapters and a prologue. This is **_**way**_ **behind schedule. I am sooooooo sorry, guys. So, how are you? I have had an interesting time in school, but enough about me. I want to give a shoutout to DeliahDalia for my latest review, but I also want to thank everyone for being so patient! Anyone who wants to know whether Po is okay should know that he is perfectly fine. He won't be here today because...you know...(one of my characters disappeared in chapter two.) While he's searching for her, Disclaimer has ample time to do its job. So here you go! Disclaimer.**

**Po: (Running in) I'm here! What did I miss?**

**Me:(Gawking at the panda) What are you doing here? The story is about to **_**start.**_

**Po: I thought I was supposed to come here. **

**Me: As **_**unfortunate**_ **as this is, you're suppose to be looking for Karina.**

**Po:(confused) Who?**

**Me: (Muttering) Why did I ever switch the name? (normal volume) I meant Xiānglǐnài.**

**Po: Oh right...I couldn't find her.**

**Me: Well you better hurry it up and try again, or you'll have to face Master Shifu.**

**Po:(flustered) Oh...Right...um...This little visit can stay between us...right?**

**Me: Sure. You, me, and the entire world of fanfiction!**

**Po: Okay! See you later AFG(this is how everyone will refer to me from now on) I gotta go!(PO rushed out while I hid a smirk)**

**Me: Works every time. He always forgets when Shifu says **_**try**_**. So now that Po is where he needs to be, Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?(I give it a stern look and show it a paper) Okay. I will never question you again! I do ****NOT** **own Kung Fu Panda whatsoever. Now let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Po POV**

_This had to be the busiest day of the week,_ I thought as I maneuvered through the sea of numerous duck, bunny, and pig villagers. A few waved to me as I passed, but I only had time to give a quick wave back before I had to move on. I have to find her again or Shifu will have my _head!_ **(That's an exaggeration...probably)** I started to use the skills I learned from Viper only a few weeks ago. I was bobbing and weaving for a while before I saw a flash of light. It was the same kind that I saw when Xiānglǐnài fell from the sky.

"I've got you now!" I said while running towards the light. When I got there, all I saw was a very dark and creepy alley. I was about to turn around and keep looking when I saw the light again.

"Darn. I don't like dark alleys. Why did she have to run down one?" I whined. Come on. It _always_ has to be a _dark _alley. When do I get to take a nice stroll through a well lit alley to find someone who isn't going to jump out and scare me? The golden light lit up again. This time the light was getting dimmer. I realized that if I had any chance of getting Xiānglǐnài to come to the Jade Palace, I have to follow the light while it's still there.

I used my best stealth mode (**He has a best?) **and slowly crept down the alley. I followed the moving light all the way down the alley until I reached a dead end.

"Oh my dumplings. You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I am seriously not liking this day, and trust me when I say I know what a bad day is. Then, I heard murmuring, a _lot_ of murmuring. It was coming from behind a cart of bok choy.

"I've got you now," I said peeking behind the box, but what I found wasn't what I thought it was. I found a...

* * *

**Karina's POV**

...a pig!? I'm a PIG!? You have got to be kidding. Let me sum up what happened in the past five minutes in five sentences.

I ran to a dark alley. I found a dead end, and heard someone. I hid behind a box. I wished I wasn't a tiger. I turned into a pig.

I am not doing too good right now.

"Hey, why are you hiding?" said a big panda.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people...um...animals?"

"Sorry, but I was just looking for a teenage tiger. Have you seen anyone run through here?" Oh no. Po still thinks I'm good enough to train at the Jade Palace. That would be totally awesome...if I wasn't trying to get home. Maybe this is all a dream.

"If you pinch me, I'll.." I had to think of something good because as a pig, I don't think pinching myself is possible. **(If it is then error on my part)** "I'll...show you where the tiger went."

"Okay," sounds good to me. But it is just like Po _not_ to ask why I want him to pinch me. I cringed waiting for the pinch, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw Po staring at me like he was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"Oh, I guess thought you were going to tell me first. I'm kind of in a hurry to find this tiger, so..."

"The faster you pinch me, the sooner you can find me- I mean the tiger." I really hope I didn't catch that. While I was in the middle of hoping my cover hadn't been blown, I felt a sharp pain go through my arm.

"OOOOOUUUUUCH! Dang you have a strong grip!" I screeched while trying to rub my arm. Great so I am _not _dreaming. Perfect.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry so where is the tiger?" Where would I be if I was a tiger at the moment?

"I saw her running across the roof tops." Then Po ran off. I tried to rub my arm but pig arms don't really help anything. "Man do I wish I wasn't a pig right now." Right after I said that something started glowing around me. Not again. What am I going to be now?

"Whoops," said Po. "I forgot to say thank you." When he turned around and saw me his mouth dropped. I looked down at my hands **(Or should I say paws)** and discovered they were covered in orange fur.

"Dang it!"

* * *

**Me: There you finally have it. Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to finally post.**

**Po: Wait...was I suppose to be looking for the pig because no one told me that I was suppose to-**

**Me: No you were suppose to look for the tiger, Xiānglǐnài, but I guess she turned into the pig you talking to-(realizing what I just revealed) Wait that's not what meant! Please tell me no one heard that.**

**Po: (grinning evilly) Only you, me, and the entire world of fanfiction!**

**Me: That is it! I am telling Shifu that you lost Karina!**

**Po: Who?**

**Me: I mean **_**Xiānglǐnài**_**! Man do I hate myself for changing the name! (storming out of the building)**

**Po: We'll see you next time after AFG calms down a little. School was really stressing her out. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kung Fu Panda Fan Fiction: The Pendant of Diànyuán

**Me: Hello. I am feeling much better now that I have a vacation from school, even though it was on the short side. Sorry about last time. Projects were stressing me **_**out**_**. I want to give a shoutout to JubJub0250 **_**again**_ **for all of his encouragement, The Assassin of Xion (formerly known as Mordecai J. Quintel) for the Private Message and following me, and TatteredAngel42, -baptiste2017, Shangratiger101, angelofadorability, Owldusk, and Randall Boggs for following my story. Hey, look at that, 8 shoutouts in one chapter intro. I think I might have broken the Shoutout record. **

**Shifu: Certainly looks that way.**

**Me: (turning around) Master Shifu. (swift bow) Wonderful to see you again. What brings you here?**

**Shifu: I was just looking for Po. He's been gone for quite a while. Have you seen him lately?**

**Me: Oh, I...(wondering how I should explain this) did...see him and...talk to him during the last chapter, but I...haven't seen him for a while after that.**

**Shifu: Did he find anyone...interesting?**

**Me: He did...but...**

**Shifu: (with ears perked up)...but what?**

**Me: ...but...he kind of...lost track...of the person. (cringing awaiting Shifu's exclamation)**

**Shifu: HE WHAT!?**

**ME: PLEASE, don't make me repeat that.**

**Po: (runs in like he always does before the story) Hey. How are you doin' on this super awesome... (Sees the anger on Shifu's face) Uh oh.**

**Shifu: How could you be so irresponsible? You are the Dragon Warrior for goodness sakes! I thought you had started to grow up and take this seriously! I never should have asked you to-**

**Me: (to Shifu) If I may interrupt this...rant, I would also like to point out that I think he found the person he lost.**

**Po: You told him that I lost ****Xiānglǐnài!?**

**Me: (to Po) And that you found her. (under my breath) Hopefully.**

**Shifu: Is this true, panda?**

**Po: I have a name, and yes. This is true. (eyes shifting from side to side)**

**Shifu:(looks from me to Po) Well then, I guess you can handle this situation. (heads for the door) Remember, training resumes tomorrow. (leaves while both me and Po release a sigh of relief)**

**Po: I thought you wouldn't say anything.**

**Me: I never said that. In fact, I said exactly the opposite. Besides, I think Shifu would have been much angrier than he was now if I lied to him. It was better that I told him what really happened. Besides, he would have found out sooner or later. Speaking of which, you did find Xiānglǐnài...right?**

**Po: One slight problem. I kinda... don't know if the tiger I found **_**is**_ **Xiānglǐnài.**

**Me: (pushing Po out the door) Well, you better hurry and find out.**

**Po: You are awfully calm today.**

**Me: As I told my readers, I am **_**much**_ **less stressed now that I have my break. Now hurry.**

**Po: Okay. See y'all later. (leaves)**

**Me: Now let's get started.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda no matter how much I want to.**

**Me: On with Chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Po POV**

"Xiānglǐnài? Is that you? What happened to the pig?" I asked. This was so floobity-shoobity. I mean, well, sure I don't get a _lot_ of things, but this was just too weird. One minute I see a pig in a dark alley telling me which direction Xiānglǐnài went in. The next minute, I see Xiānglǐnài in the _exact same place_ that the pig was standing in.

"Oh...um, H-hi P-po. Yeah it's me, Xiānglǐnài. H-how are you?" she stuttered nervously. I wonder why she'a doing that. I don't think she has something to hide. Well, now that I look closer, she and the pig were wearing the _exact_ same clothes, had the _exact _same soy sauce brown eyes, and sounded _exactly the same_. Something was going on here.

"Why do you and that pig have _so_ much in common? Your voice, your eyes, not to mention your clothes! Care to explain?" I asked suspiciously. She looked around nervously and started humming. Then, she stopped abruptly and blurted out an answer.

"That pig was an alto!"

"A WHAT? Is that like some sort of WITCH!? GAH!" Xiānglǐnài must have seen the horror on my face and heard the anxiousness in my voice because she quickly explained.

"Gosh, no. An alto is a range of singing. Altos are usually good at changing their voice to match voices they hear." **(very true...if you are talking about singing. Talking...not so much. Good thing Po doesn't know that)** I breathed a heavy sigh of relief after hearing that, but the fact that their clothes matched was still unanswered. I could overlook the eyes since brown was the most common eye color in China **(not to mention most of the world)**.

"Well then, why do your clothes match the ones that the pig wore? Huh?" Even though the alley was seriously dark, I could see Xiānglǐnài tense up. Then a lightbulb went on in my head.

"Of course! It's so simple! You and the pig...shop at the same store. How did I not see that?" Xiānglǐnài relaxed a little after hearing my explanation and answered, "Exactly. I guess great minds think alike."

Now, it was time to get down to business. "As I was saying before you ran off so suddenly, would you like to train at the Jade Palace?" She looked shocked (not as much as the first time), but this time, she nodded in agreement. "Sweet! Now, let's hurry to the Palace and out of this...dark and...extremely creepy alley before someone jumps us- I mean before sundown." She tilted her head in confusement, but started following me out of the alley anyway. Let's just hope I can keep track of Xiānglǐnài until we get to the Jade Palace and _somehow _convince her to climb the 1000 steps all the way _up_ to the Jade Palace. I am _so_ glad that this long day is finally coming to an end.

* * *

Karina's POV

This is so...AWESOME! I'm not in a dream! I am actually going to train at the _Jade Palace_ with the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and, last but not least...THE BODACIOUSLY AWESOME DRAGON WARRIOR! Honestly, it is so hard to conceal my excitement. I looked behind me shortly to see that the sun was starting to set.

Wait a minute, if the animal world is as real as the human world, that means...my grandparents will be home any minute! They always come home around 5:00 pm. When they see I'm not there, they are going to FREAK! I am in so much trouble when I find out how to get home! Po must have seen the horror on my face because he asked, "Are you okay or just freaking out? Don't worry. I felt the exact same way when I was chosen as the Dragon Warrior and I turned out fine."

Then he reached down into a pocket that I didn't know he had and offered me an apple. It looked kind of mushy and had pocket lint on it, so I politely declined. Po shrugged and bit into the apple himself, lint and all. Okay, maybe I will be fine. Po still stayed basically the same after he was chosen to be the most powerful warrior in all of China, even if he still eats pocket food. Of course he wasn't human, so it could go both ways. Once he finished his apple, there was an awkward silence. This was really bad considering I almost left the Valley of Peace, and the Jade Palace is all the way across town. I guess I didn't talk because I already knew everything about Po, but finally, he broke the ice with a very simple question.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly. I was taken aback a little since we hadn't talked almost the whole way, but it was as good a question as any.

"My favorite color is purple. If you haven't noticed," I chuckled, "I seem to wear a _lot_ of it." I answered looking down at my purple tunic and matching shoes that had not changed since I arrived.

"Oh yeah. You've been wearing that purple pendant ever since I met you."

"Wait, what pendant?" I said looking down at my neck. Sure enough, the necklace I got during my last few seconds of humanity was swaying back and forth around my neck as I walked. I can't believe I still have it after the battle with Bolin and running away from Po.

"The one around your neck with a golden dragon. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift." I said not fully paying attention. Most jewelry comes off or is a nuisance during physical activity, and yet, the necklace was still with me, and I hadn't noticed.

"If you find out who gave it to you please let me know. That would make an awesome brooch considering I'm the Dragon Warrior and the pendant has a _dragon_ on it."

"Sure thing," I said finally letting go of how weird it was to still have the pendant. "So, what's you're favorite color?"

"Well, there's yellow," he started off, "and it's all sunny and happy. But then again, blue is all steely and cold, but red is all like fire and hardcore and awesome." That's when I realized what I had gotten myself in you. Po still hasn't figured out a favorite color even though it's been, like _three_ years since Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness: Chain Reaction had come out!**(seriously, look it up)** "But green is so refreshing with new growth and plants, and pink is all like peach blossoms and...ugh. This is still hard. Why can't there be a color that is-"

"-so much better than all the others," I finished. Po just stared at me with his mouth wide open. He was so surprised that he had stopped walking. This caused me to stop and backtrack to where Po had stopped. "What?" I asked. Seriously what did I do?

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Po questioned still in awe. Now I'm in trouble. I mean I can't exactly say "_I saw you on a tv show telling Tigress the exact same thing on a mission to get a ruby encrusted statue of Oogway cleaned right before you were attacked by crock bandits and handcuffed to each other. Oh, and by the way, there's a debate online over whether you and Tigress should become a couple."_ Come on. If I say that, Po with think I've lost my mind! To be totally honest, I think I have. Still what would Po believe? Hhhmmm...I've GOT IT!

"There aren't many other ways to end that sentence. And you seem like the kind of person- I mean animal who would have a hard time picking out just one color. After your whole rant, I'm surprised you didn't come to this conclusion earlier." Okay, so it wasn't Einstein, but it should do for now. Po eyed me suspiciously, but he started walking again as he said, "You are very strange, Xiānglǐnài, very strange." At least that worked.

We kept on chatting about things like our age **(I'm 13 and he's 29)**, our favorite food **(his is dumplings and my favorite vegetarian chinese dish, chow mein)**, and our idea of relaxation **(same: sleep)**. My slip up wasn't mentioned again the entire trip. Then, I noticed a step in the road. I looked up to see a magnificent green building at the top of a mountain, and 1000 steps were leading to it. I looked over at Po to see he was staring upwards, too. He finally said, "Welcome to the Jade Palace."

* * *

**Po: (runs into building) I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER!**

**Me: Good for you, Po. Now all you have to do is get her up the 1000 Steps.**

**Po: (smiling and jumping with joy) Yeah! All I have to do is get her up the 1000 Steps! (smiles disappears and jumping ceases) Oh crud.**

**Me: You just realized that?**

**Po: Yeah kinda bad, wasn't it?**

**Me: A little but, at least you get a break.**

**Po: What do you mean?**

**Me: I **_**mean**_ **that I might not get another chapter up until Christmas, so you will have plenty of human time to rest before you go up.**

**Po: Awesome! (hugs me more like** _**squeezes **_**me) THANK YOU AFG!**

**Me: (trying to breathe) You're welcome (gasp) but I can't (gasp) breathe (gasp)!**

**Po: (letting go) Okay, sorry. But thanks. You really are in a good mood.**

**Me: (breathing heavily) You're welcome. Now you might want to take good use of your break. Remember, time travels differently in the human world than in the animal world.**

**Po: Okay. Bye See you later. (exits building)**

**Me: That's all for now, folks. See you in time. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kung Fu Panda Fan Fiction: The Pendant of Diànyuán

**Me: Hi again. Let's start with the shoutouts shall we? Today's shoutouts go to, cherrybottlepopx for favoriting my story and Coneofwonders for the review and for following me and my story. So, how are all of you?**

**Po: Man do you post fast. (walking into building eating a peach)**

**Me: No, I do not. Sometimes a chapter is just way too easy to write, so I write it. Also, I got sick so I had time on my hands. That does not mean I post fast. I also want to apologize for the false information on when my next chapter would be out. That was not cool on my part, and I am sooo sorry.**

**Po: No need to apologize. The readers probably knows that you just underestimated the time it would take to get a new chapter up. (bites into peach)**

**Me: Maybe, but it's still polite.**

**Po: It's a good thing that you did, but shouldn't we get on with the chapter? (thinking) No, wait. I have a bone to pick with you. You said that I would get a long break before I had to climb the 1000 Steps. That was barely like, a DAY ago.**

**Me: (sigh throwing head back in exasperation) I told you, time passes differently in the human world than it does in the animal world. If you had decided to stay in the Valley, you would have gotten a **_**lot**_ **more time to relax. Technically, you're short break was **_**all**_ **your fault!**

**Po: Hey. It's not my fault that I wanted a break! (bites into peach angrily)**

**Me: But it **_**is**_ **your fault for deciding to take it in the human world!**

**Po: No it's NOT!**

**Me: Yes it IS!**

**Po: No it's NOT!**

**Me: Yes it IS!**

**Po: No it's NOT! (Shifu walks in)**

**Me: Yes it- (Shifu hit me and Po upside the head)**

**Me and Po: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

**Shifu: It- (ghost of Oogway appears in front of us)**

**G. Oogway: -doesn't matter. It's in the past.**

**All (except Oogway): Master Oogway. (all bow)**

**Me: Wait...Didn't you take that from Disney's ****Lion King****?**

**Po: (confused) What's ****Lion King****, and what's Disney?**

**Me: I'll explain later.**

**G. Oogway: Yes. That was from the Disney franchise, but they have a point. Why don't you stop arguing about what has happened already and focus on what is **_**happening**_**? You still have a chapter to finish.**

**Shifu: Oogway is right. You should stop acting like children, even though AFG can technically be considered a child (I smirk) and introduce the story. (Oogway starts to disappear) Thank you for telling them that Master-**

**Me: Will he ever stay for the whole disclaimer?**

**Po: Maybe one day. Now, please explain. What's ****Lion King****, and what's Disney?**

**Me: Fine. I'll tell you after your POV is over. (Po and Shifu leave) Yo, Disclaimer, do your thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Kung Fu Panda, Disney, or anything else that you recognize besides this story. That would be cool, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Po POV

Oh no. I forgot. I have to convince Xiānglǐnài to _climb all_ the 1000 Steps to _get_ to the Jade Palace. I've been the Dragon Warrior for who knows HOW long **(three or four years maybe. I really don't know, but who does)**, and _I_ still get winded from climbing up and down these steps. Why does it have to be 1000? Was this some kind of test to measure your endurance or leg strength? Or was this just made to annoy me? Does anyone have a valid answer for this?

"So," I asked Xiānglǐnài, "do you feel like climbing up the 1000 Steps?" She shook her head violently. "Oh well. Every master had to climb the steps to truly become great." That didn't convince her. She tried to run the other way again, but this time I blocked her path. I guess this _extra weight_ can actually come in handy for more than being immune to pesky chi block attempts.

"Come on. I've done it tons of times, and I-"

"-Still get winded or hurt every time you do it." She countered. "Honestly, it will have to take more than an _if I can do it you can do it_ speech to get me to climb those steps." I saw the sun setting and knew I had to get her up those stairs before the last gong.

"Come _ON!_ What will it take for you to walk up those steps?" She thought about it for a while. Then she came up with an idea. I was eager to hear it so that I could hurry her up these steps as soon as possible. Unfortunately, her answer was probably the last thing I wanted to have to deal with.

"I would need an angry mob to get me up these steps!" Oh darn. That might be a little hard to get especially in the Valley of _Peace_ **(oddly enough The Valley of **_**Peace**_ **doesn't get a lot of peace considering how many bandits like to rampage through it. Food for thought)**. I turned around hoping that an angry mob would _magically_ appear. Instead I got Monkey, Crane, and Mantis. Whoopie. _NOT! _The weird thing was that they were running **(and flying)** _away_ from something.

"Hey guys. How are you-"

"Their after us! THEIR AFTER US!" Monkey hollered.

"Who?" I asked cluelessly. Man do I need to get the memo on a ton of stuff.

"The villagers heard that a tiger was invited to train at the Jade Palace," Crane yelled from up in the air. "They want to make sure the Dragon Warrior didn't decide to trust another thief."

"Ouch," Xiānglǐnài and I said in unison. Who would expect a 13 year old to be a thief? And when had I ever made a bad decision in who to trust? Well, now that I think about it, there was Song, but she changed. Lu-Shi who was working with Junjie to get me to step down as the Dragon Warrior, but that was for her brother. Those orphans Tigress and I saved did end up pickpocketing Master Shifu, and the ghost of Oogway was really Junjie in disguise, and Fung-. Okay, so maybe I am a little _too_ trusting, but that's not my fault. My mental war was rudely interrupted by the shaking ground.

That's when I saw dust **(ha! sawdust)** and a lot of it. The villagers were yelling, "Give us the Tiger! Give us the Tiger!" I turned towards the steps to find that Mantis, Monkey, and Crane were almost at the door of the Jade Palace, and the mob was getting closer. I turned to Xiānglǐnài, grabbed her paw and said, "Here's your mob. Now, let's book!"

Xiānglǐnài was right about one thing: an angry mob really does motivate you. We were almost done running up the 1000 Steps when we saw that the villagers had gotten too tired to chase us anymore. We decided to walk the rest of the way up since it was only about 50 steps. **(I have to walk up and down that many steps just to get to classes. Maybe more. Darn steps)** By the time we got to the Jade Palace, the fatigue hit both of us like a rock. We both fell to the ground panting.

"How do you do this everyday?" Xiānglǐnài panted. I was too tired to say too much, so all I said was, "Stamina. Lots and lots of stamina."

* * *

Shifu POV

I had been meditating for the whole day when Zeng flapped into my room.

"Master Shifu, the sun has set. It is time to sound the evening gong, and you wanted me to remind you to see Po when he returned." Right. At the beginning of the day, I sent Po to find the Keeper of Life, and he doesn't even know it. I plan on keeping it that way like Oogway said until I know that the animal Po brought back is actually The Keeper. I rose from where I was seated and walked over to Zeng.

"Thank you, Zeng. Where is he?"

"He sort of passed out right outside the Jade Palace. A girl is lying next to him. Did you send for her?" Looks like the panda can follow directions after all.

"Thank you. Please tell the Five that dinner might be a little late tonight. If they want, they have my permission to buy food down in the Valley."

"Yes, of course. Right away." Zeng said while he started flapping wildly to the barracks. He works so hard day and night. Maybe I'll give him a personal day tomorrow. I didn't have much time to worry about that. I had to make sure Po hadn't picked up another thief, and trust me, he brings them to the Jade Palace too often. When I opened the doors leading from the Jade Palace to the 1000 Steps, I indeed saw Po lying on the ground breathing so heavily that I was honestly surprised that he and the tiger next to him were even conscious. That's when the evening gong sounded.

"Po, miss, please stand," I said. Both were able to get to their feet very quickly considering the state I had seen them in just mere seconds before. I eyed the tiger up and down before finally requesting that Po introduce me to her.

"This is Xiānglǐnài. When I went down to the village, I saw her vanquish Bolin. It was pretty awesome. She was all like _POW, WHAM, PUNCH!_ She's pretty good at fighting." Maybe Po really did find who we needed. Then, I heard Oogway's voice in my head repeating words from our last conversation. "_The Keeper is unlike any warrior that has come before them, not in appearance like the Dragon Warrior, but in character. Everything will find a place in their heart no matter how much they have been hurt."_ Love can not be measured in one day and neither can forgiveness of the heart. If Po really did find The Keeper, it would take much longer than one afternoon to determine if this girl is worthy of her "destiny."

Xiānglǐnài shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Master Shifu." I was shocked. No one ever greeted me so...disrespectfully! Everyone knows that you bow when you meet a master. Her behavior was _outrageously_ RUDE!

"You never, ever shake the hand of a master! It is dishonorable and makes you a disgrace in the community. Have I made myself _clear_!?" I chided. Sure she may be young, but it is better to stop bad habits now than have her do that to someone even more important like Master Yao! Xiānglǐnài tensed up, nodded, and quickly bowed while stuttering, "I an v-very sorry, M-master S-shifu."

"Another thing to learn is that you should never stammer. Po, please show Xiānglǐnài to an empty room in the barracks. Training resumes in the morning." Po pointed Xiānglǐnài in the direction of the barracks, but he stuck around to talk to me.

"Why are you being so harsh on her? She hasn't done anything wrong, and you asked that I searched for her. I'm not like all of the other times when I randomly brought someone here out of the kindness of my heart. This time, you actually requested for me to find someone who could replace the Furious Five for pete's sake **(who exactly **_**is**_ **Pete anyway)**, and you treat her like that?" he questioned brutally. It seems Xiānglǐnài's rudeness has rubbed off on the Dragon Warrior. I couldn't say that I was doing all of this because she needs it and I need to know that Xiānglǐnài will forgive me. Oogway had already told me that I am not allowed to inform the Dragon Warrior, or anyone else, about The Keeper. All I could say was, "I am not going to 'take it easy' on her just because she is a child. It wouldn't be fair to you and the Furious Five if I showed her favoritism by going easy on her from the beginning. She will have to _earn_ my respect just like you have."

"Ha, yeah like I get any respect around here," Po muttered under his breath. After that comment, I told Po to got to the barracks immediately and show Xiānglǐnài which room she could stay in. I wasn't in the mood to scold him about remembering why he does not think he is respected, but I was seriously considering throwing him down the 1000 Steps as punishment for his rudeness and ignorance. It is hard to take him seriously, but surprisingly, he always comes through in the end. When he left, I went back to my room to resume my meditating. I've needed a lot more lately. I know I was hard on Xiānglǐnài, but if she is The Keeper of Life, then she will be just fine.

* * *

Karina's POV (in barracks)

I forgot Shifu can be...should I use the word strict or mean? He can be both if he honestly hates the person, but I don't think he hates me. He just met me. True, I might be one of the only people..uh animals **(still can't grasp the animal thing, but it's only been one day) **to be brought to the Jade Palace who wasn't trying to destroy the Dragon Warrior, Shifu, or the Furious Five, but he wouldn't know that. Based on Po's past choices of friends, I guess I can see why Shifu was so harsh. The only decent one I can remember was Pang, but he had a lot of things to work out. Good thing he and Po were good friends. Wait, what was I thinking...right! Shifu is probably worried that I'm some criminal. All I have to do is earn his trust, and then he will be nicer...hopefully.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. At first I thought, maybe I would get to meet one of the Furious Five, but it turned out to be Po. He still has to show me to my room.

"You okay?" he asked. "Shifu can be a little...no very mean when you first get to know him, but once you prove yourself to him, he'll be the father you never had." Literally in my case. Not like it matters right now. That's a story for another time. Anyway...

"I guess you're right. When _you_ first came to train here, Master Shifu tried to kick you out. Now that he knows what you're capable of, he can actually be nice."

"Exactly...wait." Not again. What did I do now? "How did you know I almost got kicked out of the Jade Palace? I thought that was a secret." Can't I get a break?

"Someone must have spilled the beans." Po just stared at me with a confused expression on his face. "You know spill the beans, let the cat out of the bag,...told a secret?"

"Why didn't you just say that before instead of talking gibberish?"

"Nevermind."

"Like I said before, you are very strange, Karina." I just realized something. The first time that happened, he called me Xiānglǐnài. This time he called me Karina. That is it. I am not thinking straight. I an going straight to _BED!_ Good thing we finally got to a spare room.

"Here we are," Po said pointing inside of a room so bare I was surprised he knew it was for sleeping in. Honestly, all it had was a bamboo bed, a wooden desk and chair, and a window. I would be surprised if you did _not_ get bored while living in this room.

"It is very...roomy," I said trying to be polite. At least the room had a great view.

"Hey, I know it's not much, but that's because as a warrior, you always have work to do. Unless you have the day off, or there is a festival, or if-"

"I get it, Po. I'll be too busy to do anything in my room, so it doesn't need to have much in it. Thanks for letting me train here. It was truly an honor to be invited." We both bowed, and then Po walked off. Before I closed the door to my new room, Po asked, "Do you want to go down to the village for dinner? The Furious Five will be there, and I'm sure they would love to meet you." I declined. No WAY am I walking down the 1000 Steps just to have to walk back up again without an angry mob. Po shrugged and walked away.

I lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I can't believe tomorrow I get to train with PO and the FURIOUS FIVE! This is beyond awesome! As I closed my eyes all I could think about was how I had gotten my wish. I was going to be a Kung fu master.

* * *

**Po: So, ****Lion King** **is a movie created by Disney.**

**Me: Yes...**

**Po: And, Disney is a company,**

**Me: Yes...**

**Po: That makes people really happy,**

**Me: Yes...**

**Po: but they are extremely overpriced.**

**Me: Pretty much.**

**Po: That's BOGUS! You can't pay for happiness. That's unnatural.**

**Me: (muttering) This is exactly why this is rated K+. (normal volume) People still do it. Technically, you're a character in a movie. Your whole purpose is to get people to pay to see you for amusement.**

**Po: How do humans fall for this?**

**Me: People do it because companies like Disney makes dreams come true.**

**Po: You wouldn't see me falling for this.**

**Me: (smirking) Oh, really. Let's see about that. (snaps finger taking Po to Disneyland)**

**Po: Is this Disneyland?**

**Me: The one and only.**

**Po: It is AWESOME!**

**Me: Told you. No kid can resist Disney.**

**Po: I'm not a kid. I just have the mind of a child. Now let's go have some fun! I've always wanted to see space! (runs to Space Mountain)**

**Me: Here is a tip to all of my fellow writers and readers, never stop dreaming. See you next time. Wait up, Po! (catches up with Po)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kung Fu Panda Fan Fiction: The Pendant of Diànyuán

**Me: In honor of Thanksgiving, I would like to give special _THANKS_ to JubJub0250 for all of his support and The Assassin of Xion for being my friend and mentioning me in a shoutout. You guys are so awesome. It really means a lot to me that all of you enjoy my writing, even if the story line is moving somewhat slowly. I hope everyone is being thankful for their blessings right about now. **

**Po: I'm sure they are.**

**Me: Always good to check. Thanksgiving always seems to dim in comparison to other major holidays. For goodness sakes, radio stations are already playing Christmas music and Thanksgiving **_**vacation**_ **hasn't even started, for me anyways.**

**Po: Yikes! Well, to get in the spirit of things, what are you thankful for?**

**Me: Tons of things, but right now, at this very second, I'm thankful that I'm not in pain.**

**Po: Say what now?**

**Me: Poor K-...Xiānglǐnài got beat up so badly in this chapter, and hearing about someone in pain makes me feel in pain. It's normal for me but it really isn't important. (PS: almost undermines my dream of being a doctor) Something I'm also grateful for is that I got this chapter out before Christmas.**

**Po: Nice. Should we get this show on the road?**

**Me: Sure. Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no Kung Fu Panda or **_**DreamWorks**_**.**

* * *

Chapter 6

All Karina's POV

"Five more minutes Granny. Just five." I heard a very annoying sound. I had barely gotten any sleep last night. The sound just kept pounding in my ear. Honestly, what did I sleep on, a rock!? My eyes slowly fluttered open as I yawned and stretched my arms. I sat up straight and looked around my room. Wait...**(man does she think this a lot)** this is NOT my room. Where was my tv and purple wallpaper? Where was my backpack? Where was my phone!? Where was...EVERYTHING!? I shot out of bed and ran to the door.

When I opened it, The Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu were standing outside waiting for me. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Of course, after I gave myself a bruise, all of yesterday's memories came flooding back into my memory. Everything from being a tiger to meeting the Dragon Warrior had returned to my brain..._after_ I hurt myself. That's when I realized the reason I had gotten no sleep was because I slept on a bamboo cot instead of a plush mattress. How am I going to get through a day of training if I can't even get a good night sleep?

"If you are to stay here, you must learn to be bathed, clothed, and outside your door when the morning gong is rung! Am I understood?" Master Shifu scolded. I really just wanted to stick my tongue out at him and try to get some more sleep, but if I was to get him to give me respect, I would have to give him respect.

"Yes, Master Shifu. I will try to do better," I said as I bowed. He raised an eyebrow, so maybe he was impressed by how much I changed in one night. I didn't stutter, and this time, I bowed. Take that! Unfortunately, somehow, I still did something wrong.

"Work on your bow. I expect it to be worthy of presentation to the emperor by sunset. Now hurry up and get dressed." Then, he walked away. I just stood there in shock for a moment watching the Furious Five leave. I was about to get dressed when I realized that all I had to wear were the clothes on my back. How am I supposed to get dressed when I don't have clean clothes?

Po must have noticed that I fell asleep in yesterday's clothes because he walked over and whispered in my ear, "I left five sets of training clothes on your desk." Then, he left to join the Five. Thank _DreamWorks_ for PO!

I rushed into my room to find a pile of fresh clothes on my desk. I took a quick wash off **(just pretend this world has something like a shower) **and realized just why cats hate water. Lugging around wet fur should be made a punishment in prison instead of the death penalty. This was torture. Good thing Po also left towels. I dried myself off and put on the first training outfit that I saw. It was a sleeveless lavender tunic with silver accents in the shape of a flower on the back. The outfit came complete with gray pants and matching sandals. Man am I going to hate training in these shoes, but it's better than going barefoot.

As I walked out of my room, I smelled food. When I heard my stomach growling I knew I was pretty hungry. I had skipped dinner last night, so that makes sense. I followed the smell all the way to what must have been the "dining room" **(I don't know what they call the place where they eat. If it has a different name, please let me know)**. When I walked through the door, the Five turned to stare at me. I looked around for Po, but I guess he was still making breakfast in the kitchen. Then, I stared back at them like a deer in headlights. These are Kung Fu _masters_! How am I supposed to talk to them? Po's different. He knows where I'm coming from, but these guys aren't even close to newbies. They probably don't even remember life before Kung Fu! Okay, so maybe they remember a little or Secrets of the Furious Five would have been a complete lie, but still. It took forever for them to accept Po when he was the Dragon Warrior. How long will it take for them to accept me-

"Hey newbie!" Monkey said. "We saved you a seat." He patted a chair close to the end of the table. I scrounged up every ounce of courage I had and walked over to the seat. When I sat down, I was bombarded with questions.

"Is it true that you fell from the sky out of a big ball of light?"

"Did you really defeat Bolin with nothing but a strand of string?"

"Were you taken care of by a bunny?"

"How were you able to survive Po discussing his favorite color?"

"I don't trust you."

I decided the best way to handle this was to answer in the order I heard the questions.

"Yes, it was actually rope, yes, that is...classified, and I don't expect you out of all p- animals to trust me." After I answered, Monkey reassured me that Tigress had nothing personal against me. She didn't even trust the mailman whom had been coming to the Jade Palace for 30 years.

"Planning something for 30 years," Tigress and I said in unison. Why do I have to know _so much_ about Kung Fu Panda? The Five must have _really_ good hearing because even though I practically whispered what Tigress had said, they were all staring at me like I was a freak.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Tigress asked as she and the rest of the Furious Five eyed me suspiciously. Good thing Po walked in with breakfast before I had a chance to answer. Saved by the panda!

"Eat up guys! We have a big day ahead." Po said cheerfully while setting bowls and chopsticks in front of me, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper. He set a plate of tofu in front of Tigress. When he sat down, everyone started eating. Yes, FOOD! I was really hungry, and I needed energy fast. When I reach for the chopsticks I looked down at the contents of the bowl to find...rice. I am terrible with chopsticks and rice, and tiger paws do _not_ help whatsoever. I tried to pick up the rice, but only got a few grains. When I stuck it in my mouth, I tasted mostly wood. Blegh. There was no doubt about it. I looked ridiculous and everyone noticed.

"Are you okay? Aren't you hungry?" Viper asked out of concern. How do I say that I was never taught how to use chopsticks with rice. Don't five year olds in China know how to do this?

"I-I guess I'm not." I lied. That was probably the worst decision I made because Po immediately took my bowl, said, "I'll eat it if you don't want it," and scarfed down the whole meal. I retract all mental compliments towards Po. Why was he made to love food? MY FOOD!?

"Too bad," Mantis said while eating some rice.

"You would have needed it for today," Crane added.

"What do you mean?" I asked anxiously. Tigress stood up after finishing off her last tofu cube. As she headed for the kitchen, she said, "Master Shifu has planned a rigorous day of training to introduce you to Kung Fu."

"It doesn't seem fair to me, but that's probably because I already went through it creating level 0." Po said while wiping rice off of his mouth. Then, he got up and collected the bowls and took them to the kitchen. While he washed the dishes, the Five started heading for the Training Hall.

Before they left, Monkey whispered in my ear, "Good luck. You're going to need it." What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

In Training Hall

When I finally found my way to the Training Hall, I was astonished at just _how _skilled the Furious Five and Po really are. _DreamWorks _had barely scratched the surface of how amazing these guys are. They leaped through the air with ease, did perfect splits while dodging arrows, and had the most _powerful_ punches and kicks I had ever seen. It's true what they say, _it looks better in person_ **(in her case animal)**. It was almost like dancing, but way more powerful.

When Master Shifu saw me, he signaled for the Furious Five and Po to stop and walked over to me. When I saw the look on his face, I knew I was going to be in for a rough day.

"You're late. Why did it take you so long to get here?" Shifu inquired. What did he expect? Does every new animal **(she did it! Now she has to say it...Oh boy)** who winds up in the Jade Palace just _know_ where everything is? No one lead me here.

"I didn't have anyone to show me the way." I said while bowing. Look, I need all the help that I can get with my bow, or I can say _goodbye_ to the Jade Palace.

"Work on your bow and being on time. Today, I will overlook this, but you must arrive to training on time. Understood?" It is official. Master Shifu will never give me a break.

"Yes, master."

"Speaking of training, what do you know?" _Nothing!_ I wanted to shout, but my mouth said, "It would be an honor to gain knowledge that I do not have. Might I start at level zero?"

"That's what we came to find out." After Shifu said this, I started walking over to the children's adversary, but Shifu grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the more advanced training mechanisms. Oh _snap!_ He can NOT be serious. An untrained student like me has no business doing all of those acrobatic moves. Sure, I'm a dancer, well former dancer as of yesterday, but have you seen these guys dodge and jump. It's insane! I mean, even _Po_ started with the children's adversary, and he's the DRAGON WARRIOR!

"Wouldn't it be better for me to start at a...um...lower level considering I have never done Kung Fu?" I said nervously. Shifu let go of my wrist, turned around, and looked up at me.

"_Never_ question your master. If you do ever again, I can always arrange 100 laps up and down the 1000 Steps."

"Nevermind," I said quickly while remembering yesterday's events. The longer I don't have to go to the village, the better.

"Go on. We're waiting," he said putting his hand behind his back.

"For what?"

"You to train."

"On _this_?" I blurted. Crud. I just questioned him. There goes my freedom.

"Yes."

"Um...okay." I slowly stepped onto the still, wooden, swiveling vines found underneath the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. I almost slipped off, but I was able to find my balance. When I did, I turned to the group and bowed. Shifu nodded and said, "Tigress." I noticed Tigress was standing by a switch next to the door. When she flipped it, the vines beneath me started to turn and the clubs above me started to swing. I was losing my balance, and it got worse as everything went faster. While trying to keep my balance, I saw three clubs headed towards me. The first was spiked, so I ducked and managed to dodge. The second was bare so I punched it causing it to swerve around me. The third was also bare, but I lost my footing from my last punch. I got hit smack dab it the face and swung past the Seven-Talon Rings, getting numerous cuts and gashes in the process, and into the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom.

This was slightly more stable, so I tried standing up. I shook my head to regain composure, but once I was done, I saw Crane on the other side of the Tortoise.

"Sorry in advance," he said. I barely had had time to process what he said before I felt a powerful gust of wind hitting my back and pushing me into the center of the Tortoise. I rolled in there until I was too dizzy to stand. I didn't need to. Crane's wings are much stronger than they look. He used them to fling me into the air and used "Wings of Justice" to send me spiraling into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

I was too discombobulated from everything prior, so I just spun around like a top running into almost every wooden arm, leg, and tail this part of training had to offer. Everytime I dodged one, I ran into two more. I was beaten to the bone when I emerged. I was so relieved that this torture was all over...until I remembered the same thing Po forgot on his first day.

The Field of Fiery Death. I must have lost my sandals along the way because I could feel the heat was rising. I saw small billows of smoke around me, and the only safe place was off of the field. I ran. I could feel the heat catching up, and somehow, I sensed when the heat would rise in front of me. I was able to dodge quiet gracefully for my first try. I had almost made it out when a lot of smoke gathered in front of me. The whole field was about to go up in flames, and I was too far from the edge to get past safely.

"I need to jump," I said to myself. When I said that, I was enveloped by a blinding Golden light, the same one that brought me here. I knew that if I didn't make the jump, I'd smell like a barbequed cat for weeks. I took my best running start and jumped. When I did, the light filled the whole room, and I almost touched the ceiling. When I came down, I landed on my feet **(in this world, I guess cats always do)** as the light dimmed.

I did it. I made it through the Training Hall. No sooner had I realized that, I collapsed to the ground, nearly unable to bear the pain. My vision was blurry, but I was able to make out six figures rushing over to me. I was surrounded. I saw their lips move, but I could barely understand the words.

"...she...okay?"

"How did...do..."

"Get...room."

"She...got fried."

"...not...jokes."

"Ouch...hurts. I...know..."

It was to hard to focus on anything, but I was able to understand one full sentence from a small, blurry mammal that walked over. It said, "She is definitely not a level zero." Then my world turned pitch black.

* * *

**Po: What was that? Was there a point to this?**

**Me: Eh. (shruggs) Just first lessons and boring stuff like that. What did you expect, an epic battle between the-. Uh nevermind.**

**Po: (eyes suspiciously) Okay.**

**Me: (changing subject) Soooo, what are you grateful for?**

**Po: Everything!**

**Me: Even walking up the 1000 Steps?**

**Po: (thinking) In a way...yeah. Climbing helps me build strength.**

**Me: Glad that you seem to always find a silver lining in every situation.**

**Po: I'm just that awesome. (grins widely)**

**Me: (chuckles) Whatever you say, Po. That's all for now. Find something to be thankful for and have a-**

**Me and Po: Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
